The Mii, The Dragon, And The Brawls
by Friends-Of-Fanfiction
Summary: Austin was just a regular gaming kid when he was suddenly transformed into a Mii and put into super smash bros... he has become friends with the others at smash mansion... but longs for another friend... when a new brawler comes through the door of smash mansion, everything changes...
1. Chapter 1

Austin had been only thinking since the freak accident when he turned into a mii. He knew he could do much more, but he longed for a friend. He had friends before... the accident... But he had friends at the smash mansion, but felt that he needed a perfect friend. He sat down, talking around with Sonic explaining how they could expand the mansion pool. Then, there was a knock at the door. He opened the door and saw a Pokemon... Or what seemed to be a Pokemon... it looked like a Pokemon sprite one of his real-life friends had made... Sonic said, "I'm sorry we don't really like door to door salesmen." Austin just glared at sonics rudeness and said, "What this spiked rat was trying to say was welcome to smash mansion!" Sonic then yelled, "Pikachu! It's for you!" Pikachu crawled down the stairs and started speaking their language to the Poke-dragon. The dragon Pokemon thing said, "I am one of the special "Pokemon" that speak human language." Austin said, "I'm not much of a Pokemon expert. And your name is?" "I'm Nü-lónyè." Austin said, "You sound awful familiar..."

 **CLIFF HANGER!**


	2. Chapter 2

Austin was sitting around while the stormy night passed. He was staring at the crackling fire in the fireplace. All of a sudden, he heard a bang of metal. He grabbed his bow and peered around the corner. He saw that T Link was picking up the shoulder armor Austin had gave him. He put his bow over his shoulder and said, "What are you doing up this late toon!?" T Link said "Shouldn't you be asleep?" Austin then said, "I don't sleep. Come sit and I will tell you why."  
They walked into the den and sat side by side on the couch. Austin broke the ice and said, "If I sleep I dream of the accident." T Link said "Let's just watch some TV." He turned the TV on and watched some sword making show." Austin said, "Toon if you're going to be down here, were watching the cooking channel." T Link said, "Sword makers!" "Cooking channel!" Nü-lónyè walked downstairs and said, "Guys... settle it down please... Work it out in the arena..." Austin said, "Lets do so!"


	3. Chapter 3

Austin and T link walked out into the stormy arena and duked it out.  
T Link tried using the slick floor to slide into Austin, but Austin jumped and T Link went through Mario's room window. He landed on Mario and woke him up. Austin laughed and saw Mario activate a fire flower. When T Link sat next to Austin on the couch his hair was singed and he was as black as charcoal. Austin said, "What did we learn today?" T Link said, "When you have TV rights, always put on cooking channel." Austin smiled and said, "Very good." And handed him a piece of heart.

Days after T Links "experience", Nü-lónyè and Austin were hanging around the kitchen at lunch. Master hand was ticked because Austin and Ness were smashing and Ness went crazy and threw him through a wall, which caused him to bust the new smart TV. Then, Nü-lónyè was downstairs praticing her concentration for battle moves when suddenly, she released a dark pulse attack, which cracked every window downstairs. As a punishment, they made breakfast at five star quality for ALL of the smashers except them. Austin said, "Glad I watched the cooking channel while I did." Nü-lónyè then said, "I'd love to taste this." Master hand boomed, "Less yapping and more cooking!" Austin and Nü-lónyè handed the food out. Austin put some pepper on Sonic's as a prank. Nü-lónyè and Austin then, went into the den to cool off.

Ok guys, We saw the bad reveiws such as: "Literal Sh*tpost", "0.6/10", and "Sukd"... We really don't care what the haters have to say! You can say all you want about this story but we're not going to stop! But we saw that out story was on youtube ((Thanks to Sepha)) and saw good reveiws! We're not going to stop, ever! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

5 minutes later they were watching TV and then sonic yelled "OH MY GOSH THIS IS SPICY! I NEED MILK!" Austin said, "Sorry Sonic, I thought you like wasabi and pepper in your omelet. And all we have to drink is tea." Surprisingly the master hand said, "Honest mistake, Austin. And Sonic I don't care how much you hate tea drink it!" Austin whispered to Nü, "A little tip, Master Hand can be brutal." Nü said, "Heh, yeah!" Austin replied, "Meh, I get that a lot." Later, Bowser and Ganon nabbed his bow. He yelled, "Guys, seriously give it back!", As they tossed it over his head back and forth. Ganon said, "How pathetic can you be child?" With that he crushed his bow AND armor. Link and Sonic both ran up and started doing what they could. They eventually backed off. Link said, "You ok, kid?" Austin replied, "I didn't know I would have Sonic save my tail but yeah. And don't call me kid, please." Sonic said, "Well you and me can call it a truce." Austin said, "Very well, but that was my only bow and set of armor." Link then said, "I have my old sword, you can have it... as for armor, maybe you can check with Master hand." "I'll get Toon to sword train me." Austin replied. "And armor? When I fight I don't need a whole set." Austin said as he pulled out some metal arm pads.


	5. Chapter 5

Austin was in the hospital, again. T Link hadn't been the best trainer. But Austin didn't really care. They were training and all it was was just getting shanked with the master sword. Well he tried to make it look that way. With every attempt to move, he felt like he swallowed a razor blade. Yet, he forgave toon. Everyday, Toon, Ness, and Nü visited. Ness said, "Good news Austin, smash season is over." Austin replied, "And my whole time off I get to spend in the ER." Toon said, "Umm maybe not…" Nü glared and said, "We're not going to take the hospital bed all the way to the smash mansion!" Austin said, "Nü, me and them do this all the time." She finally gave in and helped move the bed.

SRY ITZ SO SHORT


	6. Chapter 6

Days passed. Austin healed and was outside gathering firewood to prepare for winter. He always joked how locking themselves in the mansion during winter made them look like bears. Tails was helping out with one of his inventions to move logs faster. Tails eventually said, "Austin, the snow's coming!" Austin and Tails ran inside just as a blizzard formed. Before they knew it, power was gone and they were snowed in. Toon yelled, "Noo! The arcade games won't work now!" Nü said, "You can do something else to pass time." Toon sniffled and said, "Yeah, I'll… play my DS!" Austin, after a month, finally went to sleep. He just sat sleeping peacefully on the couch. All the smashers set up a camera to see how long he would sleep. Lucas decided to be funny and set a trap so when he sat up to stretch he would get a pie-to-the-face.


	7. Chapter 7

After a day, Austin served his role in the prank. He had showered and was sitting in his room. Well, his, Ness' and Toon's room. He put on a new shirt Villager gave him as a gift. It had was a football jersey he had made custom. He walked out of the room and saw everyone standing there. He said, "What did I do wrong now?" Every smasher yelled, "Happy birthday!" He stood there. Nü worriedly said, "Is... Something wrong?" Austin had a look in his eye. He suddenly said, "Yea I'm fine. Let's go… uh have some of… Peach's cake!" Mario happily said, "Im'ma in!" They all walked in the kitchen. He groaned and fell to the ground. All the smashers surrounded him. All he could hear was blurry voices and he could see them carrying him every few seconds. The only person he could hear was Nü saying "I-I can't lose him, not my friend, not him!" Austin felt a teardrop hit his chest. He tried to say something, but instead of words, he started coughing up blood and doing so many other things.


	8. Chapter 8

Nü's point of view  
I sat in my room, staring at Austin's jersey. It blood stains all over it. I saw Ness and Toon walk in. "I hope he's okay.", I say. Ness said, "I do too." Toon suddenly broke into tears. Ness put his arm over toons shoulder. I stood up and said "I'll be back." I went into my bathroom and suddenly felt anger rush into myself. I punched my mirror, which broke into shards. I heard Ness and Toon gasp as they heard the glass shatter. I then, walked out of my room and into Austin's hospital room and saw the young 12 year old Mii laying down on a hospital bed with the huge bust on his head from when he had fallen on he kitchen floor. I couldn't bare the sight of him in that condition. All of the sudden he weakly awoke and said, "Nü I'm*coughing* going to be o-o-ok." With that I immediately got everyone there to help me care for him.


	9. Chapter 9

Nü's point of view  
Day after day he got worse. He started throwing up all of his medicine and food. I would sit there and help him stay occupied. He would try to sleep but would be too pained to do so. All I could think about was how he bad he was treated in real life. He told me all about his past life. Then just when life was looking up to him, he was near death. We all sat silently in the hospital. Toon and Ness we're excited because Austin could check out of the hospital today. I decided to help Austin get out of this place. I walked in only too hear a huge flatline beep. I broke into tears as I saw my best friend die right before my eyes. I ran out. I didn't care if anyone was staring at me, I just ran. Everybody walked into his room slowly. All I could think of was what I just saw. I floated to my bed, sat down, and cried for hours.


	10. Chapter 10

Austins point of view  
I'm staring at a golden light. I hear angels sing but I hear someone. I am hearing Nü. She says, "I can't believe I just let my best friend die!" I yell, "Hear me great lord, please send me back. But not for my sake for Nü's." A big booming voice said, "Very well, but you must take care of her, as she did you!" I kneel and say, "Yes sir, my lord." With the snap of his finger I was back in my body. I heard Nü say "I sense life..." I have a splitting headache and say, "Turn off that stupid beeping." Nobody responds. Samus broke the silence and blasted the screen of the heart monitor. I sit up and say, "Much better. Thanks Samus." I look around. Nü was suddenly in the room with the others. Toon says, "What are you waiting for!? Let's finish your birthday! I reply "That cake better still be there."


	11. Chapter 11

Austin's point of view  
I was walking into the kitchen and sat at me, Ness' , Toon's and Nü's usual table. I saw Ness and Toon. Ness says, "We have one more present for you." I looked puzzled and Ness said "Do it." A voice of a girl that sounded about My age appeared in my mind. I say "What the..?" Toon said, "Don't you recognize your best friend?" I froze in shock. I remembered. Nü never came out the hospital room... she had vanished, she was in my mind as Ally... the creator of Nü. I had been reunited with my best friend. I say "Ally? What? How did… when did.…" Ally suddenly vanished from my mind and appeared infront of me out of thin air... She said, "Nü is now gone. She is no longer the mysterious dragon you see... 'He' did it." I gritted my teeth and said, "He did this. You mean the him did this to you!?" Ness interrupted by saying, "Who is this him?" Me and Ally say simultaneously "Keith, our rival..." Ally added, "And... Our bully..."


	12. Chapter 12

Ally's point of view  
Something is interesting about my new form. I can become my sprited Pokemon that I made up, whenever I want... Austin barged into my room and I snapped out of thought. He said, "We have a lot of catching up to do." I sheathed my dagger and turned to my friend and said, "Well since you went missing, me and Will quit talking. Guess who he talks to everyday now?" He shrugs. "That darn Keith!", I say. He says, "Who isn't that thing friends with?" I smirk and say, "Us." Austin lays Down and says, "I don't want to go back." I reply, "We can't if we wanted too." He sits up and looks me in the eye and says, "I'm going to protect you from here on out." I laugh and say, "What from?" He says, "What lies ahead." Ness opened the door and before he could say anything I jokingly said, "Do you peeps ever knock?" Ness said, "Not really. And dinner's ready." Me and Austin stood up and walked into the kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13

Austin's point of view  
We are all in the announcement room waiting for the big news. Finally master had said, "I know all of you are wondering what the news is. The news is beginning tomorrow all smashers 12-17 are attending school to Learn more about brawl. I yell, "What is there to learn? All you do is beat the living day lights out of people!" Master hand says, "There is more than that! You are going to school and that's final!" Ally said, "Atleast I couldn't get worse." I said, "I don't care! I'm never going to school." Ally said, "Hey, but all the people that attend are our friends." I gave in and said, "Fine, I'll try it." Ally said, "Yesh!"

I woke up the next day, took a shower, and sprayed some deodorant on. After all it is the first day. I grabbed my bag that Peach and Zelda made for me. Actually they made everyone's bags. I slung the strap over my shoulder and walked to the school room. Ally caught up to me, Ness, and Toon. Ally said, "Glad you decided to come Austin." I rolled my eyes and said, "Don't really have a choice, do I?" Ness said, "I don't care unless the teacher is someone we hate." Link ran up and said, "Hey guys!" Toon said, "My worst nightmare is upon me"


	14. Chapter 14

Ness' point of view  
Austin asked, "Link? What are you doing here?" He said, "Just wishing you good luck." I said, "We agreed that if the teacher is rude I beat him on the head with my bat." We all nodded. Austin said, "Here's the class." Link left and it was me, Austin, Lucas, Ally, Toon, and a couple of others. I joked and said, "What if Pikachu's our teacher." Ally said, "Well, it's not." As she pointed at bowser.


	15. Chapter 15

Austin's point of view  
I fell onto my bed crying. All I could think about was how Bowser abused us. He clawed Lucas and Ness. He punched Toon in the gut. And he beat me. But what he did to Ally was brutal. He broke her arm and dislocated her hand. Link was standing in the doorway. He said, "Since when do you cry?" I gazed and said, " THE SIGN AND KNOCK 2.A OVERSIZE KOOPA IS ABUSING US!" He said, "I'll talk to Master hand about this school idea." I don't know why but I suddenly had a different opinion of link. I said, "You know,*sniffle* you are like a brother to me, Ally, Toon, and Ness. You are the best." He smiled and walked out. I walked into Ally's room and say "Nü-I mean, Ally how are you feeling?" She looked at me and said, "I don't know, better. But we got to go back to that place tomorrow." Link said, "No you don't!" With a slight grin. "I talked to Master hand and he disbanded the school." He says. Ally replied, "Thank you link. We owe you one." Link said, "Free of charge." And left. I sat on her bed and said, "Anything I can help with?" She said, "Actually, yes. Take me my laptop and put up a post on Smashbook that school is over." I did as I was told and put a post up. She said, "I can handle out now." I reply, "Ok, bye Ally." I sat on my bed and fell asleep. What I'm wondering is why does my darn throat hurt? I'll sleep it off. It felt like I slept for one minute before my alarm clock went off. It was before dawn. So I went into the kitchen and just loved the peace and quiet. I went into the lab and worked on something that I haven't caught up on. We had no way to communicate away from each other. So I came up with Smash phones. They were almost done. They were very compact and durable. All they really were was a circle shape phone. In fact the phone has a Smash orb illustration on the back. I'm only making them in 6 colors: blue, red, gold, white, green, and yellow. I finally got done. Guess I work best alone. I duplicated it in Tails' duplicator machine. Hmm, didn't have time for breakfast alone. That bites.


	16. Chapter 16

Austin's point of view

I waited days for this. Master hand decided to let me make a presentation for the arrival of Smash phone. I had Villager cut my hair. He is now my barber. I walked out and said, "My fellow brawlers, today I have come up with a three in one device. A wireless communicator, a stylish accessory and, a portable entertainment center." I look at my friends and say, "We have all had greatness from small beginnings. From Nintendo entertainment system to Wii U. A long way we have traveled I might add! But today marks a new generation." I pulled out the first Smash phone I finished that was a glossy red. "Brawlers I give you, Smash phone!" I saw a hand raise in the audience. I said, "You in the back, your question?" The voice says, "How will we do much on the small thing?" I say, "Good question." And I did the amazing. I pressed a button on the side and it transformed into a tablet sized and shape device. Gasps filled the air. I said, "They can play any Nintendo game ever made from the original Mario brothers to Windwaker hd. And they come in blue, red, gold, white, green, and yellow." I bow and say, "I bid you good day and they will be given out in one month." The sound applause refreshes me always.


	17. Chapter 17

Austin's point of view  
I say, "Toon! You know what day it is today?" He grins and says, "Smash feast week." I ask, "And where at?" He jumps and says, "My home, Outset island!" Ally and Ness walk up to us and Ally says, "Better get Outside now!" We all four walk out the mansion door and wait on the brawler private jets. Toon said, "I get the best jet since we're going to my homeland and you get to come with me on it! Just us and a pilot." Not to long after his statement the nice black jet arrived. We loaded our luggage and stepped in the jet. Over the intercom the pilot said, "We will arrive on Outset in 3 hours." I said, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to catch up on my sleep, it's 4 am and I'm tired." But to my luck they were all asleep before me so I pulled out my Smash phone and played a while. But I fell asleep. We eventually landed. Toon said, "So Ally, this is your first smash feast week. This celebration is to feast on the week smash season starts." Ally nodded as we walked closer to Toon's house and asked, "Where will we all stay?" Toon replied, "Everybody but you, me, Austin, and Ness will pitch a tent. You guys can sleep in my house." We walked in and a young girl hugged Toon and said, "Big brother! I missed you!" He said, "I missed you too. This is Ness, Austin and Ally." He said, "Guys this is my sister Aryll. And this is my grandma." Aryll said, "Are they the ones that are sleeping on the bed up the ladder?" Toon nodded and his grandma said, "At tonight's feast we are having Link's favorite, elixir soup!" Toon said, "Yes!" I said, "Ma'am, thank you for letting us sleep here this week. Please accept my token of gratitude." And handed her priceless vase. She smiled and said, "I would do anything for my Link's friends. And thank you for your kindness. Link, why don't you show them the fairy fountain?" He nodded and said, "Come on guys!" We entered the fountain and the Great fairy said, "Young Waker of winds, send forth the most troubled in your group." They carried me up to her and she said, "Young hero, may your pains be lifted." I felt a wind wrap around me and when I landed on the ground all my friends gasped. I yelped when I saw my reflection in the water. The great fairy said, "Young hero, your new form is a gift. I have watched you from the beginning. You have helped your friends and created a helpful tool. You deserve this form." She disappeared and I was in shock. I looked just like Toon. The only difference was my hair which was a dirty blonde shade. We walked back to the house. Toon said, "Having trouble?" As I struggled to keep my clothes up. I said, "You wouldn't happen to have any old clothes I could wear, would you?" I saw Ness chuckling, "How about I give you clothes two sizes too big Ness!" I shout. He gags at the thought. Toon says, "Sure thing, bro." We walk into the house and Toon's grandma and sister gasp. Aryll asks, "What happened to you?" "I was toon'd by the great fairy.", I say. Toon handed me a pair of clothes. I climb up the ladder and put them on. I smirk and say, "Dude, these are comfortable." His grandma replied, "He said the same thing once."


	18. Chapter 18

Toon's point of view  
The feast is about to start. I walk around the sand alone and I hear a squeaky voice. I saw my old friend Makar. He says, "Link!" I reply, "Hey Makar! It's been a while." He says, "I came up with the perfect tune for your feast!" I walked him to the long table and said, "Let's hear it!" He started playing a catchy tune. I heard a harp playing and saw Medli walk next to him. Austin then rolled a piano up and played along. I didn't waste a moment and pulled out my recorder and played with them. We finished soon. Me and Austin wished Medli and Makar farewell and ate. I said to Austin, "I didn't know you played piano." He said, "You never asked." We ate and headed back to my house. I woke up fast and quietly walked around outside. It kills me whenever I have to leave. I was born on this island and nothing could ever change that.


	19. Chapter 19

Austin's point of view  
It's hard to leave this majestic place. We left the island near tears. We finally got ahold of ourselves but the pilot went to sleep. I started doing what I could to fly the jet. Toon asked, "You can fly a plane!?" I replied, "Let's just say I never went to flight school. I can barely get where I'm going without putting us in the great sea." Ness and Ally fainted while Toon snapped on a parachute and said, "Just in case." I rolled my eyes and said, "Why don't we defibrillate ourselves just in case!" Toon stared at him. A voice came through the radio and said, "Smash jet 1, this is 2, what is your problem?" I said, "Smash jet 2, this is 1. The licensed pilot has passed out on duty. Clear the runway. We're coming in hot!" The voice said, "Roger smash 1, runway operators await your command." The operator switched on and said, "Smash 1, runways are c-l-…" I shouted, "Piece of junk radio!" I said. I deployed landing gear and said "Toon, get Ally and Ness outta here." He shook his head said, "No, if anyone goes down we all go down too." I saw the runway and yelled, "Get as far back as possible!" He did as told. All I'm seeing is my fiery tomb. I got the plane down and it started rolling around. Toon ran into the copilot seat and did what I was doing. Before I could stop him I flew through the glass and slid across the runway. I was fine but the plane was torched. Toon had saved my life by taking more than likely his. All the smashers gathered around looking at a fried Toon, Ally, Ness and pilot. I had failed. I fell to my knees and saw my friends. The closest things to family being wrapped in bandages and hauled off to the ER. Link walked up and said, "Hey they will be ok, legends never die you know?" I was hiding my tears and yelled, "Yeah, and it was my job to protect those legends!" I had yelled before but only in loud conditions. Never at someone. The doctor said, "We found this in the pilots arm.", and handed me a sleep dart. I said, "I haven't seen one of these in years. I don't know anyone that owns them." He said, "We can see the forensics but it could take years. Most evidence was burned in the crash." "Do it.", I reply.


	20. Chapter 20

Austin's point of view  
I stare in my bathroom mirror. My hair stays in the perfect style now. Looking at myself in the clothes of Toon drives me insane. But they were the only thing that would fit. I walk into Ness, Ally, and Toon's hospital room. They had all of their toasted skin removed. I can't imagine the pain they are in. I walk up to Ally and stare at the bandaged body. I see her travel bag next to her bed. I guess the luggage hold wasn't damaged. I took the dagger off the side and placed it in my back pocket. I sat, waiting on a sound. A movement. Anything that showed a sign. I never left that room. Days after, I was again waiting. I had about given up hope. But I was looking at Toon, he rustled. Now I'm hearing muffled voices. I pulled as much bandage off their heads as I could. I stood still. Seeing them again was great. But they would be tormented by the scars all over them. I told the doctors and they cut all the bandage loose. We walked out of hospital and I said, "Tt should've been me." Toon said, "No, it shouldn't have."


	21. Chapter 21

Austin's point of view  
Wow I'm actually wrong for once. Nobody was picked on. But that's probably because the scars were gone in a day. Anyway I forgot that brawling could be so fun. Me and villager were in the longest brawl. He thought it was funny to keep trapping me in his net. I pulled out a glass bottle and smashed it over his head. Didn't hurt him but it bought me some time. I used a shard to cut the net up. Then I yelled, "FALCON PUNCH!" He then tapped out. I didn't care. I just punched and punched and laughed. The master hand had to restrain me. You can't really stop a giant gloved hand unless you have a giant chainsaw to cut it open with. Wow that would be hilarious.


	22. Chapter 22

Toons point of view  
"Austin, call it a night." I say, slumped in bed. He said, "Not until my chainsaw is here." I smirk and say, "You really have a bone to cut stuff, don't you." He whines, "It's fun though." I say, "Whatever floats your boat." Right when I fell asleep I heard a *REOOWM!*. Me and Ness sit up to see Austin play with a oversized chainsaw. He signed the paper and said, "Let's go." I say, "Where to?" He grins and says, "Master hand's office."

I am anxious but I don't hesitate. We sneak into the office and Austin fires up the chainsaw and yells, "Mansion chainsaw massacre, Master hand!" He then runs it through the palm of master hand. *REOOOWM!* I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. No one has ever defeated master hand. The chainsaw then sputtered and quit. Austin yanked it out and saw digital bits everywhere. He went to a flat expression and said, "So that's what you bleed." Master hand instantly sucked the bits back into himself hitting my head with one and said, "You have defeated me young Austin?" He nervously nodded his head. Master hand gave him a smash trophy that was huge. He said, "You are the brightest smasher I have ever seen. By the way nice chainsaw!" He grinned and said, "See, we aren't even in trouble. And I chainsawed him."


End file.
